


Raph’s Problem

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)
Genre: Eventually I’ll actually write smut, I’m not even sure anymore., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: Raph.... has a problem.Tcest - don’t like, don’t readI’m not Eastman, Laird or Nickelodeon. I own nothing but my pervy brain.





	Raph’s Problem

Raphael had a problem. There was no way he was going to tell his brothers. Not no way, not no how. Fearless wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, mocking him for it, Donnie would be judging silently behind his purple bandana, as for Mikey, Mikey would take every advantage to ... help ... Raph with his problem. 

_No._

It had started innocently enough. Well. As innocently as fucking your own brothers could be. But it really wasn’t their fault that they were the only ones of their kind. The day Raph discovered his problem was a day that wasn’t too unusual for them. He was going down on Donnie, the genius above him moaning and churring happily at the hot headed turtles ministrations. Pulling back to take a couple deep breaths, Raph stroked Donnie eagerly to keep his younger brother pleasured when it happened. Donnie moaned out Raph’s name and came, coating Raph’s face and the top of his plastron. 

“Fuck. Sorry Raph, I wasn’t ..., if I knew I was ... that close I would have told you.....” the brainy turtle panted, watching his brother and expecting him to blow up at him. 

Raph shook his head. “It’s alright Don.... it was an accident, ya?” He said reaching up to touch the creamy addition to his face. “No worse than Mike pissing on ya.” He said shrugging it off. 

Donnie chuckled slightly and rubbed his face. “He might say it was an accident but I still think Mike did it on purpose.” He said. “You sure you’re okay?” He asked. 

“I’m fine.” Raph said as he stood up and stormed out of the room, bypassing his own to make it to the shower. Taking a deep breath, Raph looked st himself and felt that familiar stirring. Reaching up, Raph cautiously rubbed it into his skin, until it was gone. Licking his fingers thoughtfully, Raph narrowed his eyes and turned on the shower before punching the wall. 

He was NOT into that. ..... he just wasn’t. 

Was he?

Raph knew he couldn’t tell his brothers that. They wouldn’t understand. So Raph took matters into his own hands to alleviate the situation. 

“Um. Do I want to know why you’re microwaving lotion?” Donnie’s voice came up from behind Raph, causing the hot headed turtle to jump in shock. “Don’t put it on for too long, it’ll burn.” He commented, pouring coffee into his well loved cup. 

“Um I heard it was good for migraines. Um I mean joint pain.” Raph stammered. He hadn’t expected to get caught. 

Donnie frowned. “You have a migraine? Do you need medicine?” The brainy brother asked. 

Raph shook his head and carefully took the bowl of lotion out of the microwave, watching it cautiously as it seemed to bubble slightly. “Nah. I think I’ll be alright. I’ll.. um. I’ll let this cool off before I use it.” He said placing the large bowl on an oven mitt and carrying it in the direction of his room. He had originally planned on hiding in the bathroom, so he could wash away his mess, but knowing that his brother was watching him so curiously, he knew he couldn’t go there, not yet anyway. 

Listening for the tell tale click of Donnie going back into his lab, Raph sat on his bed with the bowl, trying to distract himself as he waited. Taking a deep breath, Raph stuck his finger into the bowl and winced. It was still too hot. 

“Raph?” Came a voice from the door. Mikey. “Donnie said you had a migraine.... he asked me to bring you this,” he added, carrying in a small wash cloth with one of their ice packs wrapped inside. “What’s with the lotion?” Mikey asked raising an eye ridge at the bowl. 

“Some experiments are doomed before they begin.” Raph said with a shrug, setting the bowl aside. “Th-thanks.” He said taking the offered wash cloth. “.... is there something else I can help ya with?” He asked as his orange brother hadn’t left. 

“Can I talk to you? Seriously?” Mikey asked. “If your head hurts too much I can come back later...” he said. 

Raph shook his head and patted the bed next to him. “It’s alright. What’s on yer mind?” He asked trying to be helpful to his youngest brother.

“It... don’t laugh? Please?” The orange banded turtle said as he sat down next to Raph on the bed. “W.. we all have our kinks. Right? Leo likes to be spanked..... Donnie has way too much fun with his machines .... and you like dominating all of us.... just to name a few.”

“Y-Yea.... where is this headed Mikey?” Raph asked, letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when Mikey listed their kinks. There was no way he knew, was there?

“I don’t ... I don’t know if it’s really a kink, but it’s something I want to try... but I’m scared you guys will think it’s gross.”

“Mike. Leo likes to eat my cum outta Donnie’s ass. What would be more gross than that?” Raph said raising an eye ridge, chuckling softly at the look of shock on Mikes face was evident. “Wha? Ya didn’t know that?”

Mikey shook his head and chuckled softly. “No... that’s definitely a new one....” he said. “But it might ... make things easier.” Mikey said playing with the tails of his mask. “I want to be filled up. All day. The three of you just .... coming deep inside of me....and when I’m not ... um. In use. A plug can be placed in.... to make sure none of it seeps out.” Mikey said, his whole face as red as a tomato as he explained what he wanted to try. 

Raph smirked and licked his lips at the thought. “Damn ... that actually sounds kind of hot, Mikey ... why do ya think we’d think it was gross?”

“No one seems to like, well. ‘Sloppy seconds’ .... and if I’m being used and filled all day, that’s... I don’t even know.” He said with a shrug.

Raph chuckled again and reached around to rub Mikey’s back gently. “It’s alright. I think they’d go for it honestly. Ya _do_ have a favorite butt plug, Mike.” He said laughing softly as he pulled the younger turtle to him and kissed his head. It was rare that the hot headed turtle would show affection, but that made it all the more special.

“Thanks Raph. Maybe I’ll talk to them, see how they feel.” He said. “Of course, I’m not even sure I’m going to like it ... I tried ... well. Putting a couple squirts of lotion inside and it just felt weird....” he said. “I didn’t put it back in the bottle when I was done! I swear!” He said grinning wide. “Heh..... so. I told you my secret ... what’s yours,” he said. Mikey always seemed to know when one of his brothers was hiding something. He might be the worst at keeping secrets, but he could always tell that someone had one.

“What makes ya think I have a secret?” Raph snapped. “We’re not all secretive like ya think. Get out. Now.” He growled, shoving Mike towards the door. 

“No need to get your panties in a twist, damn Raph,” Mike said chuckling. Walking towards the door, Mike paused and looked back at him. “Dude. You know ... we wouldn’t be weirded out. Unless it’s like.... shit or something,” Mikey said making a face. “Just consider it....” he said before leaving. 

Raph sighed and rubbed his face before looking back over at the bowl. Dipping his finger inside, Raphael shuddered at the warm, creamy substance inside. 

~*~

It took Raph nearly a week before he tried his experiment again, carefully using the microwave to warm up the lotion and sneaking to the showers while Donnie and Leo was on patrol. Mikey had given the excuse of a migraine and had retired early. Given their most recent experience with the Purple Dragons, a migraine could be a legitimate reason. 

Stripping himself of his gear and moving to the only single shower stall, Raph took a deep breath as he tested the lotion once more before pouring the warm substance into his face and plastron. Letting out a soft, happy churr, Raph emptier the bowl before scooping the rest out with his hands rubbing it on his face, his whole body trembling in excitement. Catching himself before he tasted it, Raph moved his hand down to his exposed member and stroked. He had gotten so into his experience he hadn’t noticed his cock emerging on it’s own. 

Shuddering as he coated the wall in front of him, Raph reached over and turned the shower on, trying to rid himself of any evidence.

Raph knew it was getting to be a problem when he realized he was going through huge containers of the lotion, the cheaper, the better. Something about the thinness of the cheaper lotions just felt better, more real. Looking at the stash of empty bottles under his bed, most of which from the last two months, Raph felt nothing but shame. How could he hide this? It was becoming a problem. His brothers were even picking up on it. 

His anger was seeping out in everything, including lovemaking with his brothers. They were all starting to avoid him. 

Would... would it be so bad to let them know? He wondered. Mikey had come forth with his desire, and happily spent at least one day every other week doing just that. Their brothers embraced his desire, and Mikey spent the day looking happy as a clam. 

Raph took a deep breath and followed the sounds of his brothers talking. This was going to be hard as shell, letting his guard down and telling them, but he knew it needed to be done. “Hey, guys?” He said, standing in the doorway of Donnie’s lab where his brothers were talking about Mikey’s interest. 

“I mean it D, you should totally measure how much is in me at the end of the day,” Mikey said with a grin, having not heard Raph come in. “I always feel so full by the end of the day, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was at least a gallon!” 

Donnie raised an eye ridge at Mikey before chuckling. “That’s not including if some of it was absorbed into your body.” He said. “Hey Raph, what’s up?” He asked his older brother, who was looking out of place. 

Raph chewed on his lip for a moment. “Can... can I talk to ya? All of ya?” He asked, feeling very vulnerable. 

“Of course! Come on in.” Donnie said moving a couple items off of the cot nearby. “You know you can always talk to us.” He said sensing something was terribly wrong. 

“Ooooh is this about your secret, Raph?” Mikey cackled with glee before being elbowed hard in the plastron by Leo. “What? He has a secret. We all have kept secrets from each other.” He said with a shrug. 

“Even if he did, it’s his to keep.” The leader admonished his baby brother. “What’s wrong Raph?” Leo asked. 

Raph sat down on the cot and rubbed his face, sighing. “It’s ... nothing is wrong .... but I... fuck. I like when... I like cum on my face.” He muttered, staring out at the ground, the cold flooring still noticeable under the rug there. 

“Well. That explains the lotion.” Donnie said stoically. He didn’t want Raph to blow up at him, so he chose his words carefully. “April was curious about the lotion. Casey tried to explain it was a guy thing ... as a lot of guys use it for jacking off... April just looked grossed out and stopped asking.” He said with a soft chuckle. “Is that why you’ve been heating it up?” 

Raph nodded. “It’s .... I’m an alpha, I’m not supposed to be enjoying submissive things like that ....” he sighed. 

“Raph.... there is absolutely nothing wrong with enjoying that. It isn’t hurting anyone, right?”

“Except the stock at Costco,” Mikey muttered with a chuckle, earning himself another elbow.

“Any time you want it .... all you have to do is ask, Raph. You know that.” Leo said as he sat down next to Raph and wrapped an arm around him. “We were worried that you were going to tell us something bad.” He told his hot headed brother. 

“Like what, Leo?” Raph asked, curious as to what his brothers had thought. 

“Like you didn’t want to be with us anymore,” Mikey told him, a hint of sadness in his voice. “You’ve been avoiding us outside of practice and patrols. You’re shying away from sex, even rebuffing when we want to cuddle. We were scared you didn’t love us anymore.” 

Raph’s face shot up, looking at his brothers. “What? I could never .... I can’t imagine my life without ya guys. If I didn’t have ya, I don’t know what I’d do.” He sighed. “I was ... I worried that ya’d not like it, or think less of me.....” he sighed, rubbing his face again. 

“We could never.” Donnie said coming over and wrapping Raph in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Even though you’re a jerk sometimes, you’re stuck with us,” he told his brother, kissing him tenderly. 

Raph melted into the kiss and hugged Donnie back, feeling his worries melting away. Pouting as Donnie pulled back, Raph leaned into Leo and smiled shyly.

“Let me clean up the lab, and we can help you..... fulfill your fantasy.” Donnie said grinning, chuckling softly as all three of his brothers jumped up to help him clean up the lab before retreating to Raph’s room.


End file.
